Espíritu de lobo
by Ahijuna
Summary: Una nueva shinobi hace su entrada en la villa de la hoja. Una Jinchūriki con su propia historia a sus espaldas, entrenará hasta quedarse exhausta. ¿Qué es lo que realmente se propone? ¿De dónde sale todo ese poder? ¿Y por qué es tan indescriptiblemente guapa? Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Itachi, pero sobre todo Sasuke. La protagonista tiene el aspecto de Pakura, héroe de la arena.
1. La búsqueda

Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Es mi primer fic: dale una oportunidad y síguelo. Prometo mejorar.**

**Spoilers hasta el capítulo 176 del anime aprox.**

**CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA**: En el fic, la única diferencia con la serie es la inserción de un nuevo personaje (Natsuki), el regreso de Sasuke y que Itachi no murió, al igual que Danzo. Hay cambios en la historia del clan Uzumaki.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Habrá lemon en algún momento, lo avisaré al principio de dicho capítulo.

* * *

_Sus ojos me miraban fijamente; y yo, Sasuke Uchiha, era incapaz de retirar mi mirada de ellos. Eran azules, azules como el cielo por las mañanas, como el mar en calma, como la libertad. Y yo me fundía en ellos, me perdía en ellos. Tragé saliva, inquieto. Mis pies se acomodaron de forma incosciente, y noté su fija mirada en mi cuerpo, así que decidí mirar también el suyo. Me estaba evaluando, lo sabía, y no me importaba. Sentía como que conocía a esa chica de toda la vida... ¿qué era aquello? ¿un genjutsu? Era muy probable, pero no me importaba._

_Las curvas de su cuerpo eran despampanantes. Un top negro ajustado dejaba entrever escote, y llevaba al descubierto su ombligo. Debajo, sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, también negros, con varias bolsas de armas y pergaminos que los hacían voluminosos, pero no superaban el final del muslo siquiera. Iba prácticamente desnuda, y aún así, no quitaba de su cara esa sonrisa tan a lo Naruto. Al igual que éste, emanaba algo que te obligaba a estar contento, feliz. No era la primer chica hermosa que veía, y en teoría él, sobre todo él, debería saber controlar sus emociones. Pero le era imposible._

_Solté por lo bajo un "Tsk", mientras miraba hacia el mar. Esta chica... no traería nada bueno. Lo sabía._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?-preguntó Naruto, muy animado. Él, Sasuke y Kakashi se hallaban en las puertas de la villa.

El peliblanco no dejó de mirar al frente. En su propio inner interno que era el que mantenía su autocontrol, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-Tenemos que acompañara una shinobi de la hoja desde lo profundo del bosque hasta la aldea.

-Pero… si es una shinobi, ¿no puede ir sola?-siguió preguntando Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Es una persona un tanto especial-fue lo último que dijo el ninja copia.

Lo cierto que es misión era un tanto peculiar y peligrosa. Tsudane había decidido mandar a Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke (que optó por volver a la hoja después de una larga historia) debido a que Sakura tenía varias cirugías planeadas para ese día debido a una misión que se había tornado en desastre.

-Tiene que serlo, porque si no, esta misión no sería rango S - Naruto, muy animado por el gran rango de su misión, daba saltitos.

-Idiota…-murmuró Sasuke.

-¡Lo he oído, bastardo!

La vida de la aldea estaba más tranquila que nunca. En ese mismo momento, tan temprano de la mañana como era que casi parecía ser de noche, las cosas se habían normalizado. Akatsuki estaba paralizada por el momento, debido a que Itachi había huído y Deidara, Kakuzu y Pain habían muerto. Sasuke fue capaz de hablar con Itachi y consiguió cambiar su forma de pensar y volver por sus propios pies. La calma, sin embargo, no tarda en ser rota en un mundo en el que el orgullo y el honor se baten con sangre.

Aún con todo, Sasuke estaba contento. Había regresado, y el haber entendido todo, le había otorgado la capacidad de ver la realidad en la que vivía. Una realidad llena de amistades, en la que el odio y la venganza no daban cabida a la felicidad.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían notado a Kakashi especialmente turbado ese día. Desde el día anterior, cuando Tsudane les había otorgado la misión, sabían que ésta no era de su agrado. Y la causa tenía nombre y apellidos: Danzō Shimura.

Después de tres horas caminando, y a ratos corriendo, entre ramas y hacia el sur, Kakashi decidió parar a descansar. Tenían dos día aproximadamente hasta el objetivo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? ¿quién es esa shinobi?-preguntó de nuevo Naruto, aún curioso.

-Su nombre es Natsuki… y es poderosa-dijo el peliblanco misteriosamente. "Y no deberíamos siquiera acercarla a Kohona" pensó.

*FLASHBACK*

-Tsunade-sama-fue lo único que exclamó Shizune al entrar de golpe en el despacho de la quinta hokage. Kakashi, que se encontraba hablando con ella de pie en ese momento, se giró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?-la líder se puso de pie, alarmada.

-Una carta acaba de llegar de Suna. Venía por correo urgente-dijo, moviéndose rápido y alcanzándosela.

La líder desplegó el pergamino y su cara pasó de la sorpresa al enfado en pocos segundos, y del enfado a la resignación.

-En fin, sabía que este día llegaría.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsudane-sama?-preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

-Es ella. La Jinchūriki del lobo. Va a volver.

-¿Jinchūriki…? ¿Volver? ¿Konoha tiene dos Jinchūrikis?

-Es una larga historia, Kakashi. Y no precisamente buena.

»Hace diecisiete años, una niña de cabello y ojos negros nació a la par que Naruto, pero en el terreno baldío al norte de la aldea, siguiendo el paso de la montaña. Allí, antiguamente, vivía la familia del tercer Hokage, tu maestro.

-¿Minato-sensei? - consiguió preguntar el ninja, asombrado.

-Exacto, Kakashi. Pero Minato tenía un hermano, la oveja negra de la familia. Y al morir sus padres, Minato se marchó, pero su hermano continuó viviendo en la casa. Allí tuvo una niña el mismo día en el que Kushina tuvo a Naruto, una niña de cabello negro, igual que el alma de su padre.

»El tío de Naruto era conocido por ser tremendamente espeluznante. Casi nunca se dejaba ver por la aldea y se pasaba el día en su casa; no se sabe cómo conoció a su mujer, ni nada sobre ella, pero murió el día del parto. Nadie sabía lo que él se proponía realmente: meter al Bijuu de un lobo al que él había hecho extremadamente poderoso y dócil dentro de su propia hija, para crear un arma y dominar Konoha cuando el arma estuviera lista.

»Con el revuelo del Kyuubi nadie le prestó atención, pero días después, unos ninjas notificaban su salida de la aldea por el sur con un bebé en brazos de extremadamente poderoso chackra, pero él consiguió adormecer a los guardias y huir. Pero la historia no acaba aquí; mandamos un grupo de búsqueda tras ellos, y fueron encontrados. Pero al final, la aldea no podía poseer dos Jinchūrikis ya que eso alteraría el orden, y fueron desterrados debido al crimen que el tío de Naruto había cometido. Eran épocas muy duras y todo fue tomado con pinzas, nada fue llevado a evaluar, y dudo mucho que las decisiones tomadas fueran las mejores-reflexionó la rubia después de un rato.

La mente de Kakashi era un hervidero de ideas. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que esa niña podía ser tanto mala como buena, y que había que eliminar todo aquello que atacara a la aldea.

Tsudane levantó su mirada del pergamino.

-Kakashi, quiero que vayas a buscarla personalmente. Quiero que la evalúes y que, mientras Naruto y Sasuke le enseñan la villa por encima, tú me cuentes todo lo que saques de ella. Tiene un poder casi equiparable al de Naruto, pero con años de entrenamiento por parte de… -la hokage tal mueca de asco, que parecía que iba a escupir- Danzo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Lo único que sabemos es que, por causas desconocidas, el tío de Naruto falleció, y Danzo se ocupó de la niña. Quiero que vayáis mañana-la hokage cambió se revolvió en el asiento, incómoda-. Shizune, ve a buscar a Naruto y a Sasuke-la líder depositó de nuevo su potente mirada en Kakashi-. Kakashi, he de advertirte que esa chica... es especial. Más allá de ser jinchuriki. La poca información que se tiene de ella es que posee un aura de chacka que produce un continuo genjutsu. En pocas palabras, hace que... no quieras atacarla. No hay más información detallada. Espero de ti que te concentres especialmente.

-Sí, hokage-sama.

El tiempo que tardaron en venir Naruto y Sasuke le dio tiempo a la quinta a pensar. Para la líder había sido difícil volver a confiar en Sasuke. Pero, debido a Naruto, no había tenido otra opción. El brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos cuando habló con él sobre Sasuke, le vino a decir que el que le estaba hablando era el Kyuubi, no Naruto.

Los dos ninjas aparecieron delante suyo después de unos minutos.

-Qué rápido. Así me gusta-dijo la hokage todo lo congratuladora que pudo. Sabía que la misión podía salir mal, y que sería podría haber un gran desastre si algo salía mal, debido a que se desconocían completamente el estado de la otra Jinchūriki y sus reacciones. Quizá ella sería una versión de Naruto sin domar, o el odioso Kazekage en su versión antigua. Era incapaz de determinarlo, y eso la inquietaba-. Quiero asignaros una misión de rango S. Es preciso que partáis mañana al alba y tengáis todas vuestras fuerzas, así que id a dormir ya. El resto os lo contará Kakashi, tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente-y ante las caras de desconcierto del rubio y del moreno, abrió una puerta lateral y se fue a través de ella de un portazo, dirección a la biblioteca. Investigaría todo lo posible sobre este, también posible, peligro para Kohona.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Hay una cosa que debo advertiros-dijo Kakashi en voz alta, con un halo de misterio.

Los dos ninjas giraron su cabeza hacia él.

-No se tiene información ratificada de la ninja. No se conoce su aspecto, su fuerza o su personalidad. Pero sobre todo tú, Naruto, debes tener cuidado.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Cuidado por qué? Soy el ninja más fuerte de la hoja, ¿no recuerdas eso?

Sasuke mantuvo su silencio pero exhaló un suspiro.

-Naruto, es muy probable que esa chica sea un familiar tuyo.

Kakashi no se sorprendió al ver cómo Naruto se ponía de pie, incrédulo. Se esperaba esa reacción, pero sabía que lo mejor sería decírselo cuando ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kakashi le mantuvo la mirada con su único ojo visible.

-Ella no es una persona normal, Naruto. Pero lo mejor será que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Esta información no podía ser divulgada y dudo incluso que lo supieran más de dos personas-respondió el peliblanco sin mencionar nombres, por si acaso-. Creo que lo mejor será que eso te lo cuente ella misma o la hokage, yo no sabría por donde empezar. Quizá ella no vaya a ser… lo que te esperas-agregó el ninja, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Naruto no podía moverse del sitio. Toda la información que le llegaba a la cabeza, la idea de que hubiera alguien de su misma sangre, se agolpaba y rebotaba en las paredes de su cerebro.

Pero lo único que los ninjas de su alrededor que pudieron ver de él fue como apretó sus dedos en un puño y murmuró "vámonos", que fue suficiente para que los otros dos se pusieran en pie y comenzaran dos días de camino hacia su objetivo. Naruto sabía que no tenía que alterarse como siempre hacía, pero le era terriblemente difícil. La emoción, la curiosidad y las ganas que tenía de verla eran indescriptibles.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Natsuki**

_De golpe, Naruto se había puesto rojo. La sangre se le había subido a las mejillas, y sólo por la cantidad de pensamientos, no precisamente nobles, que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Allí estaba ella, sentada junto a Kiba, comiendo, tranquilamente.  
No, tenía que dejar de pensar eso. Aunque el padre de Natsuki había resultado ser hermanastro del suyo, no era correcto. Y aún así... La miraba, y su estómago lo sentía. Miraba con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, como hacía aspavientos para poder expresar lo que quería decir y cómo conseguía que hasta Hinata riera. Era impresionante. Y el pelo, que le caía suavemente por la espada, acababa en formas rizadas sencillamente hipnóticas._

_Apretó las manos contra la taza de té que estaba tomando en ese momento y sacudió la cabeza, mirando como Icharaku cocinaba delante suyo. Tenía que despejarse y ponerse a entrenar si quería ponerse a su altura._

* * *

Según pasaban las horas, en la cabeza de los tres se formaban imágenes de cómo sería la muchacha. Debido a que Kakashi había usado el término "chica", Naruto pensó que tendría su edad, más o menos. ¿Sería rubia como él? ¿cómo sería el color de sus ojos? ¿Poseería buenas técnicas? ¿Sería amable, educada… le gustaría el ramen?

Por su parte, a Sasuke se le alteraba el estómago de pensar tener una copia real de Naruto en su vida. Pero, sin saber por qué, la idea le gustaba.

Por último, Kakashi se veía serio y tranquilo como siempre, pero ni siquiera podía leer su libro. La última vez que un jinchuriki estuvo en peligro, su sensei murió, al igual que otros muchos shinobis. Esa chica podía ser la causa de otra guerra ninja.

Llegaron al lugar que le había indicado Tsudane exhaustos. Habían acortado los tres días de viaje en casi dos. Y la vista que tenían delante los dejó todavía sin más aire.

El sur del país del fuego era un lugar desconocido para los tres. Como era una zona pacífica, casi nunca había misiones hacia ese sector, y no se habían molestado en ir de turismo.  
En ese momento en concreto, estaban situados en un acantilado delante del mar. Sorprendentemente, el bosque llegaba hasta el linde. Tendrían que bordear la línea de costa hasta encontrar la ubicación de la jinchuriki.

Siguieron caminando por el acantilado de manera paralela al mar, obviamente para no dejar sus huellas en la arena, hasta que les fue imposible y tuvieron que acercarse un poco a las olas, que rompían con la costa, llamándolos.  
No sabían que, desde hacía bastante, había una presencia siguiéndolos.

Después de media hora de andar, vislumbraron a lo lejos una cabaña situada sobre otro acantilado. El corazón de Naruto aumentó respecto a la frecuencia de sus latidos considerablemente, y con paso decidido, siguieron avanzando.

Ya delante, Kakashi llamó a la vieja puerta. Nadie les respondió. Después de esperar unos minutos, volvió a llamar. Seguían sin dar muestras de vida, e incluso parecía que hacía tiempo que nadie vivía allí, debido al austero aspecto de la casa.

-No detecto ningún chackra. Parece que no hay nadie en casa-comentó Kakashi.

-Es que en realidad estoy aquí-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Instintivamente, los tres se giraron con la mano puesta en el muslo, donde tenían la bolsa con los kunais, excepto Naruto. La velocidad de Kakashi sumada a la expectación que tenía le hizo levantarse el protector y enseñar su sharingan. Pero, para la chica que tenía delante, poco le serviría el ojo de Obito.

1,65, el pelo largo, negro, por la cintura. Se notaba a la legua que era familiar de Naruto; tenía el pelo liso, pero el mismo encrespamiento propio del usuario del kyuubi. Su cara era fina y blanca, sin ninguna marca. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos denotaban "CLAN UZUMAKI" por doquier. Eran azules, más claros que los de Naruto, un poco atigrados, como los de un zorro. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre el flequillo, rebelde.

Pero lo que había bajo su cuello era lo que realmente dejó con la boca abierta a los shinobis. Era el cuerpo más perfecto que jamás hubieran visto, e iba tan sólo con un top y unos pantalones cortos. Aunque otra cosa que también tenía encima era una sonrisa burlona, que, sobre todo, miraba a Naruto.

-Más parece como si me fuerais a atac...

De improvisto, Naruto estaba pegado a ella, abrazándola.

"Naruto, maldito impuslvo..." pensó Sasuke, reponiéndose.

Kakashi apartó la mano de los kunais pero no bajó su protector, manteniendo el sharingan. Por dentro se sorprendió cuando la chica le devolvió el abrazo, pero para más sorpresa aún, el rubio se separó de ella bruscamente.

-¡Tú también! ¡Tú…!

-También soy jinchuriki, sí – proclamó la chica sin bajar su amplia sonrisa. Naruto se separó, un poco avergonzado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La chica había revelado su condición, sin parecer que le importara lo más mínimo.

Sasuke, en cambio, la miraba entera. Decididamente, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, pero también era en extremo poderosa. No podía entender como no había detectado su presencia cuando, en ese momento, sólo con estar a unos metros suyo podía sentir todo el chackra que imanaba de su persona. Era sencillamente impresionante.

A Naruto no le salían las palabras, y en esos instantes la chica aprovechó para mirar a Kakashi, que la miraba de una forma extraña.

-Danzo no está, llevo sin verle unas semanas – confesó. "¿Cómo es posible que haya sabido lo que estaba pensando? Es intuitiva. Hay que tener mucho cuidado" -. Soy una maleducada, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Natsuki. ¿Tenemos que ir a la hoja, no? Tú eres Hatake Kakashi, hijo del colmillo blanco, el ninja copia del sharingan. Tú -dijo en voz alta, clavando la visa en Sasuke- eres Uchiha Sasuke, hermano de Itachi y junto a él, el único superviviente de su clan. Y tú eres Naruto, ¿no? Uzumaki, mi primo.

La chica parecía que estaba ordenando sus ideas en voz alta, una preciosa voz, además. Pero eso dejó aún más desconcertados a los ninjas de su alrededor.

-Tenemos que ir a la villa de la hoja, ¿cierto? al norte, pero dentro del país.

Después de unos instantes incómodos ante la rareza de la chica, Kakashi se aclaró un poco la voz antes de contestar.

-Tu información es correcta. Será mejor que partamos ya; ya tendréis tiempo para hablar. ¿Necesitas...?

La pregunta de Kakashi se quedó en el aire.

-No, llevo conmigo todo lo que necesito siempre-respondió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían un poco en estado de shock. "Y no es mucho", pensó Sasuke.

-¿Tu padre... tu madre?-balbuceó Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi padre era hermano del tuyo. No sé quién era mi madre-la chica parecía bastante segura, por lo que realmente sabía que le iban a preguntar eso-. Se llamaba Kuroshi, y murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. He estado sola y con Danzo a ratos desde ese momento. Supongo que eso es lo que necesitas saber, ¿no, Kakashi?-dijo, mirando a este último con sorna.

El ninja copia no respondió, pero levantó una ceja, escéptico.

-¿Sola...? ¿Has estado prácticamente sola aquí desde los cinco años?-se espantó Naruto.

La chica se encogió de hombros. El rubiose giró y miró fijamente a Kakashi, recriminándole ese hecho, pero sin decir nada.

-No es para tanto. Naruto, mi padre y yo fuimos desterrados. Hay cosas que la hoja ha hecho para el bien del resto que, supongo, eran las adecuadas. Y ni tú ni yo debemos criticarlas-las palabras salían de su boca por sí solas, como si se las hubiera aprendido. La chica le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Naruto la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella echó una mirada a Sasuke. Éste le devolvió la mirada, pero rápidamente volvió su vista al mar-. Además, el surf es muy divertido, deberíais probarlo. Es una pena que tengamos que irnos ya.

-Eso es cierto. En marcha-exclamó Kakashi-. No hay tiempo que perder-quería irse de ahí, estaba incómodo. Esa chica les miraba como si supiera todos sus secretos.

Los tres ninjas salieron de la costa y comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles velozmente. Naruto no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Natsuki, y la chica hacía lo mismo, con una extrema curiosidad. La historia de la kunoichi parecía lo más simple del mundo, pero aún así...

-_Su bijuu... no es normal. Tiene una cola, pero no es realmente eso. Esto es raro, Naruto. Ten cuidado-_le dijo Kurama a Naruto desde su interior. En los últimos tiempos habían mejorado tremendamente su relación, aunque Naruto no respondió ante este comentario.

Aún con todo, la chica permanecía en silencio. A Naruto le recordaba a Sai, pero con expresiones. Parecía el opuesto a este, pero criado de la misma manera. Estaba acostumbrada a cumplir órdenes sin si quiera planteárselas.

Prosiguieron la misión hasta que anocheció. Natsuki estaba tan emocionada que no parecía un mínimo cansada, al contrario que el resto, que, aunque podrían haber aguantado una semana entera sin dormir, llevaban demasiado sin hacer una misión. Kakashi encendió una hoguera y prepararon dos tiendas de campaña.

-Naruto, yo haré la primer guardia con Sasuke, después tú con él y por último yo contigo.

El peliblanco sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Natsuki en su nuca.

-Yo también puedo hacer guardia-se limitó a decir la morena.

-Debemos procurar tu seguridad hasta que lleges a la villa-dijo Kakashi, mirándola. Había estado tremedamente serio desde el comienzo de la misión, expectante, como si la jinchuuriki fuera a revelarse. Ésta se limitó a asentir y a mirar como los otros preparaban el campamento nocturno, sin dejar de tener ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

En las rondas, las cosas transcurrieron en silencio. Pero tanto Kakashi como Sasuke notaron a Naruto alterado, inquieto, pero sobre todo, animado. De la tienda de Natsuki no oyeron absolutamente nada, y de no ser porque percibían su chakra, no podrían haber dicho que estaba allí.

En la última ronda, cuando el Sol se resistía en aparecer, unos extraños ruidos hicieron que Kakashi y Naruto se pusieran de pie a la vez. Algo se había movido entre los árboles.


	2. La shinobi hace su aparición

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**INFO IMPORTANTE: **Para que os hagáis una idea, Natsuki es igual a Pakura, la ninja que dio a conocer su historia en la cuarta guerra ninja. .es/search?q=pakura&espv=210&es_sm=93&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=DCWmUsHGKvD50gXij4FA&ved=0CDEQsAQ&biw=1241&bih=583 La única diferencia es que su pelo es completamente negro y sus ojos azules. Meuheheuheuhe. Además, también tiene el Sofoco (Shakuton), igual que ésta.

Este lo he hecho un poco más largo, pero la verdad es que no sé como está bien PORQUE NO ME DEJÁIS REVIEWS. =ccccc Decidme lo que hago mal para modificarlo, porfi.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Un poco de ella**

* * *

_Aunque realmente quería hacerlo, Kiba era incapaz de retirar la mirada de ella. Su piel nívea casi brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena, que la acunaba como si de una hija perdida se tratase. Estaba sentada en el borde de un precipicio, el que daba la vista a toda la villa. Parecía bastante cómoda, y absorta, mirando el astro nocturno fijamente. Dejaba balancear sus piernas, y sus manos se apoyaban con delicadeza a los lados de su cuerpo.  
Su pelo caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y sobre su espalda. Era bastante largo, pero le quedaba tan bien... acababa de cerrar los ojos. Y eso la hacía aún más hermosa. Sólo verla transmitía al Inuzuka una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado. Era realmente hipnótico._

_De repente, la chica abrió los ojos a la vez que giraba la cabeza, y se encontró que lo estaba mirando, fijamente, a través de su alma._

* * *

Kakashi que, horas atrás, había bajado la tela de su protector para tapar su sharingan, la levantó de nuevo. Naruto quedó sorprendido por lo tenso que se hallaba últimamente el ninja-copia, pero no dijo nada.

-Eh – dijo en voz bastante alta el peliplata. Fue suficiente para que Sasuke saliera de la tienda de campaña con la mano puesta en la empuñadura del arma, pero que también lo hiciera una perezosa Natsuki-. Sasuke, protege a Natsuki. Son doce aproximadamente – dijo el peliblanco escuetamente.

Naruto sacó una estrella ninja de su bolsa en la cintura y la lanzó hacia donde oyó un ruido, a la vez que Sasuke se posicionaba delante de Natsuki. Kakashi saltó hacia la parte trasera de la carpa, adentrándose en la completa oscuridad del bosque.

Por la mente de, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, pasó la misma vívida idea: van a por ella. Pero los dos permanecieron en su sitio, en el radio que el crepitante fuego de la hoguera dejaba ver.

-Queremos a la chica. Si nos la entregáis, nos iremos sin haceros daño-sonó una voz de forma estérea.

Sasuke juraría ver como una fugaz sonrisa se cruzaba en el semblante de la morena, pero no se giró. A decir verdad, apretó ligeramente el kunai que empuñaba contra su palma.

-Dejaros ver si tenéis tantas agallas-gritó Naruto.

En ese instante, los tres shinobis detectaron 5 sombras a su alrededor. La luz de la luna dejaba ver su protector; eran de la villa oculta de la roca.

"¿Tan lejos y rápido ha llegado la información?" se preguntó Sasuke.

Sasuke no se movía de su sitio prácticamente, pero, cuando los ninjas bajaron para comenzar la pelea, atacó desde su posición defensiva. Naruto, que odiaba luchar de noche, atacaba con uñas y dientes, al igual que todos los clones que creó. Los ninjas, aunque llevaran máscaras que les taparan gran parte de la cara, se notaban que ni siquiera eran jounins. Después de un rato de encarnizada pelea, gotas de sudor corrían sobre la frente de Naruto. Sasuke dio un paso adelante, indeciso. Quería luchar; una sed de sangre que siempre le llamaba desde su interior, quería lo que quería. Natsuki le puso una mano en el hombro; de repente, estaba junto a él.

-Ve – dijo simplemente.

Y así fue como Sasuke se metió dentro de la pelea. Los dos estaban realmente absortos luchando, pero se pararon en seco cuando notaron como una increíble masa de chakra se formaba a sus espaldas. Se giraron un instante, el necesario para advertir como una gran color azul oscuro, azul claro y rojo se formaba en la palma de la chica, y salía despedida hacia dos de sus atacantes. Sobre uno de ellos impactó de lleno, pero sobre el otro, le dio en las piernas. El desconcertado ninja que recibió el impacto en las piernas levantó la vista, pero no fue suficiente; Natsuki lo tiró al suelo y se sentó encima de su ombligo, aprisionándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, Naruto y Sasuke acabaron con el resto de enemigos, y se dirigieron a la posición de la chica, que se hallaba a ahorcajadas encima de un ninja de la tierra.

-¿Quién os ha ordenado esta misión? – le preguntó Natsuki al enemigo, que la miraba con una profunda expresión de terror en los ojos.

-Un… caza recompensas.

-¿Pedía al sujeto vivo o muerto? – la cara de la shinobi no expresa ninguna emoción, pero a través de sus ojos se podía advertir una profunda tristeza.

-No importaba.

-¿Os dijo algo más? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No, sólo dónde encontrarte. No dijo su-su nombre.

-Bien – en ese instante, la chica tocó un sector del cuello del ninja que hizo que cerrara los ojos al momento. Ésta levantó la vista hacia Naruto, que se hallaba a tan sólo unos metros, con una mirada un tanto indescifrable. Pero en milésimas de segundo, su cara cambió completamente-. ¡CUIDADO!

Sin que ninguno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Natsuki se transportó hasta Naruto y le dio un fuerte empujón. Una gran explosión se produjo, haciendo que tanto Sasuke como él tuvieran que retroceder.

La kunoichi le había quitado un papel explosivo transparente junto al corazón de Naruto, y había explotado junto a ella en un intento por tirarlo. Eso fue lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Natsuki abrió los ojos con dificultad. Notó como estaba tumbada sobre un futon, pero por encima, y sin taparse, y con la mano firmemente aferrada a la tela de la camisa de Sasuke, que se hallaba a su lado, sentado sobre un tronco.

-Perdona, ¿te he despertado? – preguntó la shinobi en voz baja. De cualquier modo, debería haber sido al revés, pero ella sabía que hablaba en sueños, y podría haberlo hecho.

-No estaba durmiendo. Estoy haciendo guardia – dijo el moreno de forma obvia, con la misma altitud.

-Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba – la chica se incorporó, desperezándose, pero instintivamente se encogió por el dolor que sintió en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sasuke, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en ella. La muchacha se puso roja al instante.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Recibiste el impacto del papel explosivo en tu hombro. Has dormido durante un día entero – dijo el moreno. Todavía no era capaz de creer que la chica podía dormir tanto. Sólo había creído que no estaba en coma porque Kakashi se lo había dicho, no por otra cosa. La chica recordaba vagamente como le había dicho a los ninjas que quería estar fuera, y poco más.

-Gomen gomen, me encanta dormir – dijo la preciosa chica, rascándose la cabeza.

Natsuki se dio cuenta que habían vendado su herida con espero y le habían colocado unas hierbas medicinales por debajo de las vendas. Las olisqueó con curiosidad, sin notar nada raro, e incluso sonrió un poco. Sasuke, atento a todos sus movimientos, observó como la kunoichi rebuscaba algo en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su pantalón y lo sacaba. Era un palo de regaliz negro, un palo de madera a simple vista, que comenzó a mordisquear. La chica notó como él había clavado su mirada en ella y le devolvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, soy una desconsiderada. ¿Quieres?

-No.

Ella le miró.

-No eres muy hablador.

Él suspiró, mirando hacia el fuego, ya apagado.

-Te pareces mucho a Itachi.

Entonces, un sorprendido Sasuke volteó su cabeza completamente hacia ella. Estaba sacando otra cosa de su bolso; un peine negro, pequeño.

-¿Le conoces?

Natsuki sonrió mientras se peinaba.

-Curioso, ¿eh? – soltó una risita muy dulce y se sentó a lo indio. "¿Quién es esta chica?" pensó el moreno-. Itachi-san es mi amigo.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces pero sin modificar la expresión de su cara, perplejo.

-Me entrenó un tiempo – comentó al shinobi como si nada, mirando al cielo. El sol acababa de salir, y comenzaba a ofrecer sus rayos hacia la tierra-. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero es muy buena persona.

Sasuke se moría de ganas interiormente por preguntar más cosas, pero se limitó a cerrar la boca. Ni siquiera sabía si quería saber más.

La tela de la tienda de campaña se abrió, y de ella salieron Kakashi y Naruto.

-¿Tu pelea fue bien, Hatake? – le preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Eran genins – le respondió el peliblanco, contento. Desde que Sasuke y Naruto le contaron lo que la chica había hecho, le inspiró el doble de confianza. Por ahora, esa chica se lo había ganado. Su plan no era acabar con Naruto, el arma principal de la hoja, porque, de haber sido así, no le hubiera quitado el papel.

-Gracias por salvarme, Natsuki – dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose la chica-. Pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio no había podido quitarse esa idea de la cabeza en todo el día. No había compartido sus inquietudes con sus otros compañeros, y en realidad, casi no habían hablado. Interiormente, los tres la estaban evaluando.

-Tengo que dar la vida por la hoja, y eso significa salvar a todos los que pertenezcan a ella y eliminar a los que quieran dañarla. Además, tú eres mi familia, Naruto.

Los dos Uzumaki cruzaron una mirada cargada de sentimiento. Sin embargo, los tres se hallaban sorprendidos. Y la clásica pregunta seguía resonando en sus cabezas: ¿quién era esa chica?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – La llegada a la hoja. Kiba**

* * *

_Natsuki esquivaba todos los movimientos que Neji le hacía. La chica había progresado tremendamente de un tiempo a esta parte, y el shinobi no estaba tan seguro de poder dañarla aunque lo intentara._

_Según pasaban los minutos, los dos comenzaban a cansarse. Para ese tipo de lucha se usaba una gran cantidad de chakra, y gotas de sudor caían de la frente de la kunoichi. Dichas gotas, resbalaban por su cuello y seguían su camino hacia abajo… y se perdían de la vista del poseedor del byakuugan._

_Natsuki aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para asestar un golpe en el hombro a Neji que hizo perder el equilibro y le tiró hacia atrás con ella encima, debido a que la ninja todavía no era capaz de dominar su fuerza.  
La chica estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, sentada sobre los trabajados abdominales de él, con las manos encima de su cabeza._

_Y eso superaba el autocontrol de cualquiera._

* * *

Realizaron el resto del camino con relativa velocidad. Sasuke podía observar como Natsuki y Naruto hablaban constantemente; eran bastante parecidos. Natsuki reía todo el rato, sobre todo, con las bromas de Naruto, y contestaba a todas sus preguntas, fueran cuales fueran, aunque eran bastante superficiales. Interiormente, se sentía un poco celoso.

Natsuki le había explicado que, la técnica que le había aplicado al gennin de la roca era el Sofoco (Shakuton) mezclada con cosas de su propia cosecha. Quemaba de dentro hacia afuera. Sin embargo, no explicó lo extraños colores que la acompañaban, ni por qué lo había dejado vivo.

En la recta final para entrar en la villa, ya al anochecer, el corazón de Natsuki comenzó a latir con velocidad. Por fin podría conocer su hogar, del que tanto le había hablado Danzo. Según éste último, ella había nacido ahí, y, como buena ninja de la hoja, debía hacer todo lo que ésta le dijera sin rechistar. Ese era el buen camino de un ninja; elegir por lo que luchar, estar completamente segura, y dar tu vida por ello.

-¿Natsuki?

La chica salió de sus elucubraciones y levantó la mirada del suelo para fijarse en Kakashi, con la interrogación puesta en sus ojos.

-Creo que sería mejor que te pusieras algo por encima – comentó el ninja, sin profundizar mucho en el asunto.

Natsuki se miró a sí misma. Danzo siempre le había dicho que tenía que ir lo más cómoda posible, y, una de las ventajas del Bijuu, era que nunca pasaba frío. Su temperatura corporal estaba muy por encima de lo normal, y podía dormir incluso entre nieve recién caída.

-Sasuke, ¿llevas ropa de sobra? – preguntó su ex-sensei. Tanto Naruto como él estaban un poco avergonzados interiormente, pero Naruto, sobre todo, estaba completamente rojo. Habían intentado evitar el hecho de que la chica iba semi-desnuda debido a que, vaya, eran ninjas. Pero las palabras de Kakashi dejaban caer sutilmente la obviedad.

-Mmh, claro – el moreno, que iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones ninja similares a los de Kakashi (además de las bolsas para armas), sacó una camisa igual a la suya del bolso trasero de su chaqueta, entregándosela a Natsuki. Ésta la tomó, obedeciendo sin rechistar, y evaluó cómo la llevaba Sasuke para ponérsela.

Le quedaba en exceso grande. Superaba sus pantalones cortos, y el primer botón estaba demasiado bajo, dejando paso a la imaginación en el escote. Pero esa imagen, esa chica con su camisa, era lo más bonito que Sasuke había visto nunca.

La chica no preguntó "¿Me queda bien"? como se esperaban el resto de ninjas. Siguió caminando, ensimismada, aferrándose a la tela en las mangas debido a que le tapaban absolutamente las manos. Danzo había hecho de ella una semi-máquina, con sentimientos al contrario que Sai, pero sin otras preocupaciones típicas de las chicas de su edad.

Izumo y Kotetsu, los jounins que cuidaban de la entrada dentro de un garito, levantaron la vista hacia los recién llegados ninjas. Por Sasuke no pasó desapercibido como los dos la miraron fijamente, y cómo Kotetsu le preguntó qué tal la misión a Kakashi sin levantar la mirada de ella, ni de sus esbeltas piernas.

Siguieron caminando hacia el despacho de la hokage. Las calles, al ser ya de noche, estaban desiertas, pero la chica miraba a su alrededor, fascinada. Según cruzaban una estrecha calle rodeada de casas, algo golpeó contra Natsuki.

Una chica, de unos cuatro o cinco años, chocó contra la chica, que detectó que era una cría y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Lo-lo siento – dijo rápidamente la pequeña. La mujer que tenía delante tenía los ojos más azules que había visto nunca.

-Está bien – respondió la shinobi con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Toma! – la niña le regaló un ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano. Lo había recogido en el prado mientras jugaba, y pensaba dárselos a su madre, pero pensó que estaba mal lo que había hecho, y la nena grande se lo merecía.

Natsuki recibió las flores con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía por qué la chica había arrancado las flores del suelo… pero se lo agradeció moviendo la cabeza. AMABA absolutamente las flores, le encantaban. No tanto cuando estaban cortadas, pero… sus ojos se iluminaban cuando las veía, y se pasó el resto del camino mirándolas y oliéndolas. Los ojos se Sasuke la escrutaban desde la semioscuridad de la noche.

Al fin, llegaron al despacho de la hokage, que se había quedado hasta tarde debido al papeleo, pero no faltaba una botella de sake a un lado del escritorio. Les mandó pasar sin quitar la vista de la shinobi; esperaba que llegaran de día, así que debía cambiar los planes.

A vistas de Natsuki, la mujer era bastante maleducada. Le dio unos instrumentos metálicos que llamó "llaves", una dirección, y la echó, quedándose con Kakashi a solas. Parecía bajo los efectos de algo, como cuando ella comió esas setas que había encontrado en el bosque, pero no pudo distinguir el qué.

Los tres shinobis salieron del edificio.

-¡Natsuki-chan! Déjame ver eso. Vaya, está muy cerca de la casa de Sasuke – dijo un animado Naruto cogiendo el papel. Cruzó una mirada con Sasuke que decía "Yo la llevo", haciendo que el ninja se retirara con discreción. Los dos ninja comenzaron a caminar arrastrando los pies. Realmente, estaban cansados.

-Naruto… ¿hay más como esa mujer aquí? – le preguntó Natsuki después de un rato.

-¿Qué mujer?

-La que chocó conmigo antes.

-¿Esa niña? Claro. Está lleno. Y de mujeres, también – la chica abrió bastante los ojos. Naruto no dejó de hablar sobre cuestiones de la villa en todo el camino.

Los dos llegaron al fin. El nuevo hogar de la ninja era un piso igual al que tenía Naruto.

-Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Recuerda despertarte temprano, Natsuki-chan – dijo el ninja con una gran sonrisa, y se esfumó, dejando a Natsuki con la duda de donde tendría que ir.

La ninja no tenía ni idea de qué eran las "llaves" ni de cómo se abría la puerta, y no quería romperla. Eso habría sido descortés.

De golpe, sintió como el olor de Sasuke inundaba el aire. Estaba cerca, y probablemente, ella sería la única o de los pocos de la villa que podrían seguir a alguien por el olor.

Rastreó el aroma hasta que dio de cara con una puerta que estaba impregnada de su olor, y ella dedujo que esa era su casa, así que escaló por la fachada y se tumbó cómodamente en el tejado de teja gris.

Las estrellas estaban en extremo brillante ese día.

* * *

-No, hokage-sama. Esa chica no posee ningún genjutsu alrededor suyo. Es muy simple: es… bella y encantadora – Kakashi tuvo que usar adjetivos a los que no estaba acostumbrados y se resistieron a salir de su boca.

Kakashi se había pasado largo y tendido hablando con la hokage, pero era bastante más difícil hacerlo cuando se había tomado dos botellas de sake ella sola.

-Le debo un favor a Danzo, Kakashi. Si ese imbécil puede sentir aprecio por algo además de por sí mismo, es por esa chica – dijo la líder después de pensar largo y tendido-. Me alegro de que sea leal a la hoja, pero no se puede esperar nada de los jinchuurikis. Esa muchacha es más poderosa que tú y yo juntos ya de por sí, sólo por la cantidad de chakra que hay dentro suyo.

El ninja copia permaneció en silencio.

-Mañana, que Naruto y Sasuke le enseñen la hoja. Será mejor que sean ellos porque tienen su misma edad. A partir de ese día, empezará a trabajar. Duro – la hokage miró por la ventana-. Quiero que entrene con toda la gente de su edad.

Kakashi la miró alzando una ceja. Realmente, el favor que le debía a Danzo debía ser muy grande para que diera tantos privilegios a la chica.

* * *

Sasuke salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era temprano, pero también la hora con la que había quedado con Naruto para ir a la casa de Natsuki.

-Ey-ho, buenos días, Uchiha.

Sasuke se giró de golpe. La chica estaba de cuclillas sobre el tejadillo de su casa.

-¿Qué… haces aquí? – preguntó con recelo. No la había detectado, y odiaba eso. Llevaba su camisa, pero se notaba que no había dormido con ella, porque no tenía ni una arruga.

La chica bajó de forma elegante, de un solo salto, hasta el suelo, a un metro de él.

-No sé cómo se usan esas cosas metálicas.

-¿Te refieres a las llaves? – preguntó un tanto divertido Sasuke.

-Me gusta dormir fuera – acabó por decir la chica.

El moreno se giró y colocó su llave de la forma correcta en la mano, enseñándole.

-La parte picuda para abajo, la insertas en el agujero; encajará, la giras hacia la izquierda y listo – la chica le escuchó, y le miraba tan fijamente que esto intimidó un poco a Sasuke. ¿Quién se creía esa chica? – Vamos a buscar al baka.

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke murmuró de forma afirmativa.

Comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la villa. Serían cosa de las ocho de la mañana, pero la vida ya bullía. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, y, según pasaban por una tienda con un gran cartel que declaraba "FLORISTERÍA", Natsuki pudo notar como alguien la estaba mirando, pero al estar rodeada de tanta gente, no consiguió ver quién.

-Espera – dijo únicamente Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos, antes de subir por unos tejados hasta llegar a, según notaba por el olor a kyuubi, la casa de Naruto.

La chica comenzó a pensar sobre Sasuke. Menudo sujeto. Era realmente serio… y aunque un poco aburrido, curioso. Danzo le había contado que su hermano, Itachi, asesinó a toda su familia para poder salvarle, y que el menor le había buscado hasta pedirle explicaciones. Respecto a su físico, Natsuki no distinguía en los cánones de belleza que había debido a que en su vida había visto a muy pocas personas, pero admiraba su trabajado cuerpo. La única cosa que podía advertir era su pelo, que ella llamaba pelaje, y era brillante y oscuro como el de ella, por lo que le gustaba.

Más allá de sus cavilaciones, otra historia se formaba de forma paralela.

* * *

-Lo acabo de ver, de verdad te lo digo.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – casi gritó Sakura al enterarse-. ¿Sasuke-kun está con una chica? ¿Es su novia? Me TIENES que estar mintiendo.

Ino colocó una mano en su cintura y rodó los ojos.

-Velo por ti misma.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Natsuki-chan! – exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba saltando hasta ella.

-Buenos días – respondió la shinobi con una sonrisa. Le gustaba la soledad, pero la vida en la aldea era bastante agradable. Ver mujeres y hombres caminar de aquí para allá era curioso.

-Vamos a enseñarte la aldea. Es bastante grande – sopesó el chico golpeando un puño contra la palma abierta de la otra mano. Siguiendo esta calle tienes el hospital y al fondo la mansión de la hokage. Detrás están las caras de los cuatro hokages, llamados… mmm…

-Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi… - le completó Sasuke suspirando ante la incultura del rubio.

-Uzumaki Minato – continuó la chica, ante la mirada de los dos.

-Y Senju Tsudane, sí – terminó el Uchiha.

-Hay lugares para comer por toda la calle. ¿Tienes dinero? – preguntó el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué es dinero?

Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando unos segundos y Sasuke no quiso parecer descortés cuando habló:

-Un papel especial. Lo intercambias por otras cosas, como ropa y comida. Lo consigues en las misiones – le explicó el moreno. Era increíble como Danzo podía haberle enseñado algunas cosas sí, y otras tan importantes como esa, no.

-Entiendo – asintió la shinobi escuetamente.

-Al este están las termas, cerca de ahí la cascada y la oeste los campos de entrenamiento. Lo mejor sería empezar por ahí – resumió Sasuke.

En diez minutos ya se encontraban los tres sobre en el campo de entrenamiento en el que solían luchar contra Kakashi. Nada más llegar, vieron como Kiba y Hinata se encontraban luchando ensimismados entre troncos de entrenamiento.

-¡Hinata-chan!-la llamó Naruto. Kakashi-sensei les había dicho que debían presentar a la ninja entre el resto, para que no le hicieran preguntas si la veían. Además, éstos se encargarían de entrenarla, por lo que era mejor que la conocieran.

Los dos ninjas dejaron de pelear y se giraron, saludando a Naruto con la mano y acercándose al grupo seguidos por Akamaru, el perro de Kiba. Estaban realmente sudados; Kiba llevaba únicamente la camiseta de rejilla (_autora: cada vez que pienso que los ninjas lo llevan los veo como prostis xDDD ay, dejadme_) , y Hinata se había quitado su chaqueta. Nada más acercarse, les fue imposible detectar el nuevo chakra entre ellos, el de la kunoichi.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo como saludo Kiba, olisqueando el aire. El ninja había tenido un extraño presentimiento desde el día anterior, y ese sentimiento se acentuó. La ninja olía… de una forma peculiar, diferente al resto. Olía como olería la naturaleza en sí si tuviera un perfume en concreto. Era difícil de explicar, pero era el aroma de la lluvia, de la hierba, de tantas cosas…

El chakra de la chica no pasó inadvertido por Hinata que, antes de quitar el byakuugan, la había evaluado. Era un chakra totalmente natural, como el que Naruto obtenía cuando se transformaba en sennin. Era cálido, y atrayente. La Hyuuga detectó la presencia de un Bijuu dentro de ella al instante, pero no dijo nada ya que supuso que Naruto y Sasuke ya lo sabrían.

-Ell… - comenzó Naruto, muy animado, como siempre.

-Yo… ¡ya te había visto antes!-exclamó Kiba, interrumpiendo a Naruto y haciendo que todos le miraran.

*FLASHBACK*

-Por aquí, por allá, Akamaru muy limpio vas a estar~-canturreaba un Kiba de ocho años mientras peinaba el blanco pelaje de su perro. Era una cálida mañana de primavera, que anunciaba la cercanía preminente del verano. Estaba sentado sobre un tronco en el patio trasero de su casa, rodeado de bosque.

De repente, oyó como unas ramas se partían detrás de él.

-¿Qué…?-dijo, girándose.

Entonces, vio que una chica que tenía el pelo por la cintura, complememente negro y suelto, le miraba fijamente. Tenía los ojos muy grandes y afelinados, como un gato.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Kiba, mientras Akamaru soltó un par de gruñidos.

-Hola-fue lo único que dijo la niña, con una voz preciosa, cabe decir, mientras se acercaba al tronco donde el Inuzuka estaba sentado, mirándola con estupefacción-. Tienes un perro muy bonito, ¿puedo tocarlo?

-C-claro-dijo Kiba después de unos instantes, parpadeando rápidamente. Esa era niña la más bonita que había visto nunca.

En el momento en el que la niña puso la mano encima del lomo del perro, éste se giró y la miró con unos ojos que estaba lejos de ser caninos. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella y frotó su frente contra la tripa de la chica, que se había sentado.

-Parece que le caes bien-dijo Kiba, más anonadado que antes.

-Tengo que irme, ha sido un placer conocerte, Kiba-"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" pensó el castaño, pero la chica que, de golpe había llegado, de golpe se había puesto de pie y esfumado.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Creí que lo había soñado – confesó Kiba.

Ahora, toda la atención estaba sobre Natsuki.

-Gomen gomen, un día me escapé de casa. Cogí un cachorro de vuestro clan – confesó la chica con toda naturalidad.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Kiba, lanzándose sobre la kunoichi. Hinata le detuvo agarrándole del hombro.

-Me gustan los perros – dijo la chica, como si no supiera hacer frases más complejas y no tuviera más excusa.

-Bueno, lo pasado pasado está, ¿eh? – dijo Naruto, intentando calma el ambiente tenso entre Natsuki y Kiba.

-¿Dónde está el perro ahora? – preguntó Kiba, ignorando al Uzumaki, que le caía la típica gotita.

La chica no respondió. Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado con una expresión indescifrable.

-Te he hecho una pregunta – dijo el Inuzuka, cabreado. La chica no había respondido, así que, cuando se dispuso a decir otro par de cosas, se quedó helado con su respuesta.

-Murió el año pasado – dijo la chica en voz alta y clara.

Sasuke, que había permanecido a un lado en silencio, se dignó a hablar.

-Natsuki ha vivido prácticamente sola en el sur, entrenándose. Ha de adaptarse a la vida en la hoja, y espero que podáis ayudar a ello, ya que como veis, es bastante diferente – dijo el shinobi, eligiendo sus palabras.

Kiba permaneció con una cara inescrutable. Natsuki giró la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

-Ese perro era mi amigo y le echo de menos. Me hubiera gustado que no hubiese muerto pero la vida es así y somos ninjas. Tuvo una vida media feliz – le dijo la chica, sin sonreír. Para un miembro del clan Inuzuka, la muerte de uno de sus perros era como la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

-Bueeeno, suficiente Natsuki para vosotros por hoy, ¿né? Vamos a enseñarle el resto de la v… - dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-¿Realmente te importaba? – preguntó Kiba, manteniendo la intimidante mirada de Natsuki. Hinata miró rápidamente a la chica, pero, aunque ésta no la estuviera mirando, era incapaz mirarla por mucho tiempo, así que regresó su mirada al suelo.

-Sí. – respondió la shinobi-. Al igual que toda la gente de esta aldea.

Al parecer, a la kunoichi le gustaba repetir esa frase.

* * *

**Recuerden lo de las REVIEWS diciéndome las cosas malas y eso c:**

Para el próximo tardaré un pelín más porque es cuando conoce a Neji y me lo quiero currar c: pd: amo a Neji.


End file.
